There are apparatuses and methods to facilitate the discharge of a waste holding tank, particularly for waste holding tanks in passenger vehicles.
Discharging a vehicle waste holding tank into a dump station can be a difficult and less-than-desirable task as it may require a person to touch hard to control components connected to the waste holding tank. For example, a hard to control flexible hose and a waste discharge valve connected to the vehicle waste holding tank need to be manipulated to discharge the waste tank into the dump station or a waste disposal system. Although the hose is flexible, it may be hard to control once loaded with waste material.